Nick LeMonde
Name: Nick LeMonde Gender: Male Age: Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Firearms, wrestling and civil war history Appearance: Nick is a tall boy reaching 6’2’’ and weighing 225 pounds. He is of a stocky build and although he is not fat he is not heavily muscled. Nick has a buzz cut but what little hair he has is brown and he has blue eyes. He wears blue tinted contacts which make his eyes look bluer than they actually are. He has a flat nose, small ears, wide-set eyes and usually wears a big smile. Nick dresses in t-shirts, knee length shorts and comfortable leather sandals. Biography: Nick was born in January of 1990 to Sean and Jenny. His father Sean works as a television producer for the local news station and his mother Jenny works as a nutritionist who now works part time to spend more time with her children. Nick has one sister named Natalie who is four years his junior. Nick was born in Minnesota but his mother’s family is originally from Georgia. It was a great source of pride to her side of the family that their ancestors fought in the civil war, even though they were on the losing end. As a child Nick was on the heavy side. He was often teased by other children for his weight and picked on for being “strange.” From a young age he was terribly clumsy and prone to tripping and knocking things over. Over the years he has broken his left arm, right foot and fell into the arm rest of a chair in a movie theater which resulted in a fractured bone in his face below his eye socket. He also displayed difficulties with social interaction and understanding the emotions of others. Concerned about their child, Sean and Jenny sent their son to a doctor and he was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome. As an upper class family they had the funds for private applied behavioral analysis treatment in their own home. He made improvements and has grown to be outgoing but retains his problems with understanding the emotions of others and doesn’t easily pick up on facial cues that would allow him to recognize when people are feeling a certain way, particularly negative emotions such as sadness or anger. He also still deals with his clumsy nature. When he entered middle school Nick became involved in wrestling. He lost weight over the next few years through diet and exercise and was thrilled every time he was eligible for lower weight divisions. He is on the varsity wrestling team at school and he loves competing. His clumsiness sometimes impairs his wrestling but as long as he is having a good time doing the sport he is happy. Nick has been a frequent reader since childhood, developing a specific interest in the Civil War history that was the pride of his mother’s family. He became fascinated with the weapons of the time which led him to learn all he could about firearms in general; particularly the parts that go into making the weapons. He finds the repetitive nature of small machines to be fascinating and comforting. His parents are uncomfortable with this fascination and have refused to let him go to the shooting range to shoot clay pigeons . Nick is loud and boisterous. He has a lot of school spirit and can frequently be seen at school sporting events cheering the teams on. He does not come across as very intelligent to those who don’t know him well but through a combination of high intelligence and hard work he maintains a 4.0 grade average and excels in all of his subjects, favoring history and chemistry. He plans to attend UCLA next year and wants to major in political science. Nick is extremely friendly. Whenever he is in a room of unfamiliar people he approaches each person with his hand out, ready to introduce himself. A sign of the great improvment Nick has made over the years is his love of making new friends. He gets along well with his mother and father, who are still married. Nick sometimes fights with his younger sister and the two don’t spend much time together since they don't share any common interests. With his friends and strangers alike he is polite and kind but does not like to compromise and ignores suggestions that go against what he wants to do. Instead of compromise he will invest his energy into convincing the other person to do what he wants to do. Unfortunately he is not very convincing; his communication skills could use some work and his speech often veers off into long, winding stories that have no point or that he’s forgotten the point of. Nick is optimistic but is not naive. He enthusiastically throws himself into the things that he believes in. Nick is always willing to help someone in need. To the world he appears to have sky high self-confidence but inside he is worried about what others think of him. He wants to be liked by others and tailors his actions accordingly. Nick loves to laugh and has a good sense of humor; his favorite movies are buddy-cop films. He has had several relationships with girls but has not appeared to take any of them very seriously. Advantages: Nick is strong and intelligent. His friendly nature may make it easier for him to gain allies. Nick maintains a positive attitude no matter what situation he is in. His knowledge of wrestling might be useful and although he has no hands on experience with firearms his technical knowledge of how they work could be helpful. Disadvantages: Nick is clumsy, impulsive and loud. His inability to read people may prove a set back. Nick is near-sighted and without his contact lenses or a pair of glasses he has poor vision. He is not very observant of his surroundings. Designated Number: Male student no. 133 --- Designated Weapon: Hunga Munga Conclusion: Hunga Munga. I love saying that. Hunga Munga, Hunga Munga, Hunga Munga. Unfortunately, wonderful name or not, I don't see clumsy B133 making it very far with such a unique weapon. If he'd pulled a gun, he might have had a shot, but, c'est la vie. Or, in this case, c'est la morte. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: Mike Jeffries Killed By: Ema Ryan Collected Weapons: Hunga Munga (assigned weapon), Katana Allies: Teo Weinstock, Jessica Pentangeli, Gracie Wainright Enemies: Simon Telamon, Gary Griffith, Clio Gabriella Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''“The power is out on the whole island. You don't want me to help you turn on the projector, do you?”'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Nick, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Enjoy the Movie *Book Pick Up V4: *Resolve *Twists and Turns *The Various Downsides of Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" *Pretty Handsome Awkward *Aching Chest and Blurry Sight *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own *Full Circle *The City on the Edge of Forever *Glitter & Rot *Director's Cut Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nick LeMonde. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Nick is another V4 character I have already expressed my love for. Actually, going into V4's lategame, he was one of the kids I'd've felt most positive about seeing win; no small feat, given he murdered a guy in cold blood. Nick was a character who was sympathetic despite making some very bad choices. He was pragmatic and cared about his friends. In the normal world, he cared about everyone, but when the game came he had to prioritize, and he did so, teaming up with a few allies and trying to play the game in a smart fashion. This was complicated by the presence of Jessica Pentangeli, a friend of Nick's who had a huge crush on him but who he didn't feel quite as strongly for. Nick viewed things differently from many characters in V4. He wanted to be moral, but he also wanted to stay alive, so he made compromises. He compromised in other ways, too, including backing out of a suicide pact after it was too late for Jessica to change her mind. Nick could be coldly efficient when he set his mind to it, and all of this kept him unpredictable and a bit dangerous. It was only after Jessica's death that he really settled on doing the right thing, dissolving his partnership with Teo and striking out on his own to do the right thing before dying. Nick's death scene is particularly good. It's one of the few cut-away-to-the-family things I've really enjoyed, especially because having another perspective on Nick is very interesting, since we've seen so many sides of him over the course of the game. I do wish he'd found a different killer, since his death didn't really have any impact or resonance on Ema, but that's a fairly minor quibble with an otherwise great scene and an excellent end to one of my favorite characters. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students